This new miniature carnation plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a collection of miniature carnation plants maintained in greenhouse for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, Holland, this particular plant being selected by me for propagation and test because of its profuse production of miniature flowers having a very unusual coloration. I propagated this discovery plant by means of cuttings at Aalsmeer and the results were so favorable that I continued propagation through several successive generations and thereby determined not only the growth and flowering characteristics of the plant but also that these distinctive features would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.